dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Devil Wing Classes (Gojira126)
Devil's have two systems in place to tell how powerful one person is or what house they belong too. The Devil's house classing system is used on their wings. The system has been forgotten over time but it holds true to the present time. The class system has three categorizes: Normal Class Demonic Class Demon Vampiric Class Normal Class All Devils nowadays have this wing class, it is a standard for all Devils. Their wings take on a bat like appearance and sprout from the lower back. The number of wings can vary, but the maximum is 10 wings. Though there are some differences in this class per Pillar. Phoenix Wings This is a prime example of a Pillar having a different wing appearance. The Phenex Pillar is known for their wings of phoenix flames but the only way to tell how powerful they are is how large the wingspan can get. Demonic Class Demonic Class wings are wings that only appear on the head of the 72 Pillars, draconic in appearance and able to drain the blood from its victims, this wing class is a very deadly weapon in combat if used effectively. Another name for them is Vampire Class, as of the wing's ability to drain the blood of the victim. The standard number of this wing class is a maximum of 14 wings or 7 pairs. Demon Vampiric Class This class of wings is the most powerful of all the wing classes, huge dragon wings that have hellfire burning in between each of the wings fingers and poisonous spikes on the finger tips of each wing. This wing class is only found on the Inner Circle Houses of Lucifer, Leviathan, Legion, Amadeus, and Beelzebub. This is due to Lucifer changing his Angel wings to monstrous creations worthy of his new title as the Devil and he showed his generals how to change their wings as well. As to why that Devils that are in charge of the government do not have these wings is because they are 'in-name' only. The maximum number of wings for this class is 30 but the wings are hereditary instead of grow with the power of the devil. This is shown as the only living relative of Marvolo Legion, who had 28 wings of this class, is Hadrian Legion, who has 20 wings. This class of wings allows the Devil to show off all or only some of their wings, a great way to make your opponent underestimate you. This reason of this is because is to show how close to the line of the Inner Circle houses the Devil is, Hadrian being the son of Legion has 20 wings and is the direct descendant. Vali Lucifer is also the only living descendant to the true Lucifer line and has 16 wings of this class, this is because he is further down the line than Hadrian is. Trivia * The Inner Circle Houses wings are numbered and recorded; *# Lucifer and his wife, Lilith: 30 Wings or 15 Pairs *# Lord Leviathan and his Wife: 28 Wings or 14 Pairs *# Lord Marvolo Legion and his Wife: 28 Wings or 14 Pairs *# Lord Amadeus and his Wife: 28 Wings or 14 Pairs *# Lord Beelzebub and his Wife: 28 Wings or 14 Pairs *# Hadrian Legion: 20 wings or 10 Pairs *# Vali Lucifer: 16 Wings or 8 Pairs Category:Fanon Terminology __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gojira126